1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electric connector, a bracket, and an electric connector assembly, and in particular, to an electric connector, a bracket, and an electric connector assembly suitable for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information explosion era, e-information obtained through electronic media (e.g., portable electronic devices including notebook computers, tablet computers, and smart phones) has become indispensable in our daily lives. The portable electronic devices are often characterized by compactness and slimness in consideration of the requirement for portability.
In most cases, the existing portable electronic devices obtain the required power after the receptacles of the portable electronic devices are connected to corresponding plugs. Due to the design trend of miniaturization of the portable electronic devices, the receptacles and the corresponding plugs are required to be miniaturized as well. This may lead to the difficulty in aligning the receptacles of the portable electronic devices to the plugs. If a plug is inserted into a receptacle of a portable electronic device at an improper angle, the casing of the portable electronic device is apt to be scratched; what is more, the inappropriate external force exerted on the receptacle may cause damages to the receptacle and may thus result in poor contact between electrodes.